Void of Chaos
by Airame Phantom
Summary: After a rescue mission for Wulf gone wrong, Danny stumbles into a new, totally different dimension. There he meets a warrior who's got more to her than it seems. He needs her help to get out of this dimension, this void of chaos.
1. Insert Question Mark Here

A/N: Okay, so my friend KieiNeko and I were talking and she suggested I use one of her charries in a story. Well, I decided to go for it! The result is this! Anywho, on with the disclaimer:

Danny Phantom does not belong to me. He belongs to Butch Hartman. And no matter how many times I wishhe belonged to me, it won't come true because darn Desiree also belongs to Butch! -shouts angrily at the sky- I'll get you for this!**

* * *

**

Void of Chaos

Chapter One

Insert Question Mark Here

* * *

"Hurry, Wulf!" Danny shouted. The phrase 'Rescue mission gone wrong' mean anything to you? Danny's in the Ghost Zone just outside of Walker's prison. Behind him, Wulf is trying to catch up. Danny waits outside the doors, floating in the air as Wulf finally emerges. Around his neck and ankles, Wulf has what look like a collar and couple of tight cuffs. But Danny knows it's more than that. The cuffs and collar do not allow Wulf to rip holes into other dimensions: thus the reason why they're still in the Ghost Zone. Wulf, his green hoodie ripped, flew right behind Danny as they started for the outside.

Walker's guards were not far behind. In truth, Wulf had gotten out almost by himself. He'd been captured again when he vanished into the Ghost Zone the last time Danny saw him. Walker had not been very kind about his betrayal either. Well, it wasn't exactly betrayal because he hadn't been on his side anyway. But somehow Wulf had gotten the message to Tucker that he was trying to escape. The trio figured Wulf had teamed up with Skulker, who was also in ghost prison, to use the PDA still attached to his arm to get to Danny.

It didn't matter to Danny, he'd gotten home quickly with Sam and Tucker close behind. He'd ordered them to stay in the lab though. It could be a bit out of control with Walker on his tail.

"Get them!" a guard shouted.

"Go, friend!" Wulf shouted. Danny and him flew through the Ghost Zone at break-neck speed. But Walker had goons trailing them close behind. There were too many to fight off too.

"Can you get those things off?" Danny asked, knowing they were a bit far from the portal. Wulf shook his head. Danny sighed. "Here, let's go through here," he said and they entered one of the many doors hanging around. Inside it was dark, but it was no problem. Danny's hand lit up with green light. Wulf tried to pull the collar and cuffs off, but to no avail. "This doesn't look good," Danny sighed.

Wulf and him looked around. The place was dark, the light not doing them much good at all. "Where are we?" Danny asked. Wulf grunted something incoherent to Danny. The boy turned to his wolf-like, ghostly friend. He eyed the cuffs and Collar. "Lemma see if I can take them off," he mumbled, walking around to the side of Wulf. He shined the light close to Wulf's neck where the collar seemed to meet. "This looks high-tech," he mumbled. "Hey, Tuck, think you can help?"

The Fenton Phones and a web cam were about Danny's ear like the first time he'd gone into the Ghost Zone. Tucker was, for some reason, in charge of the web cam. "Can't do much from here," Tucker's voice replied.

"Got anything sharp? Maybe you can open it by force." Sam's voice trailed after Tucker's.

"Not exactly," Danny admitted. "Wait, Wulf, think you can do it? You're claws might do the trick!" Wulf looked at him questioningly. "Try to break through the crack in the Collar where it connects," Danny explained slowly. Wulf arched an eyebrow. "Here..." Danny said, taking Wulf's wrist and positioning his index finger claw where the collar met. Wulf grasped the collar with his other hand and tried to do what Danny was telling him. the collar made a beep sound as it came loose after what seemed three anxious minutes. Wulf's face lit with some joy as the collar came off.

"Got it!" Danny exclaimed happily, but the beeping wouldn't die. Soon, shouts were coming from the door and fists began to pound it. "Oh no..." he mumbled, looking at the door.

"Danny, get out of there!" Sam's voice commanded.

"I-" Danny started, but was cut off by Wulf's hands grasping his arms. "What the-? Wulf!"

"Go, friend!" Wulf shouted. Somehow the ghost had gotten the cuffs off his wrists and ahd torn a hole into another dimension. The tear shined an eerie orange-brown color.

"No, Wulf"! Danny shouted as the door opened and he found himself being tossed into the tear, it closing right behind him. "Ah!" Danny exclaimed as a blast of hot air messed up his senses. Traveling through tears like that is not good when you're tossed in! His eyes were forced closed as dust blew into the air. He knocked against something hard and both of them went tumbling down. The tear behind him closed.

"Gah!" exclaimed a voice as the dust cloud rose up into the air. Danny fell on top of something, he didn't know what, but it sure as sugar will not be happy!

* * *

E/N: Okay, sucky first chapter, I know. But anywho, hope you liked it. Review if you wish.

--Airamé Phantom


	2. Get Off My Case!

A/N: Ah, a new chapter! Well, here goes! Disclaimer time!

The following made-up characters belong to KieiNeko alone. Danny Phantom is not mine either. And Butch Hartman has yet to be caught so I can get to Desiree.

**

* * *

**

Void of Chaos

Chapter Two

Get Off my Case

* * *

"Get the hell off me!" shouted a voice coming from somewhere to Danny's left. He coughed from the dust and found himself being thrown backwards. "I said get the hell off me!" the same voice from before shouted. Another cloud of dust rose as he finally got enough feeling in his limb to sit up. Once the dust cleared, he found a hand grasping the front of his suit and pulling him up to meet at eye-level with silver-colored eyes that entranced him instantly with their brilliance. He flinched as his feet felt suddenly useless beneath him. "What is your problem?" the voice asked. It belonged to this person, but his eyes never left hers.

"Uhm..." he mumbled, not able to respond. He was tossed down again, but this time he was able to pick himself up quickly. "What did you do that for?" he asked, then was suddenly drawn aback as the dust cleared around the person standing in front of him.

"You fell on top of me and you're asking why the hell I tossed you to one side?" the girl questioned. She was...beautiful. Well, Danny thought so. Her clothes were white. Her shirt was white and had long sleeves that ended at her wrists. But starting from the elbows, were intentionally cut through to form an almost sophisticated effect. She had black shorts that connected with black boots that reached up about five inches above her knees with a white, thick cloth with what looked like a gold-colored design emblazoned on it. About her waist connected what looked like a cape, but was from the waist down. He could see the outside of it was white while the inside was also a black color. Around the belt part was more gold designs.

Then Danny looked at her face. Full, red lips and silver eyes that gleamed with a furious gleam that would make even Dan shiver. Her hair was long, reaching a bit past her waist-line, and was silver in color. Along the side of her hair, though, a streak going down from the front was black in color, standing out greatly from the otherwise light attire.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him, silver eyes never leaving him. He also couldn't help but notice that she was about two or three inches taller than him. "I asked a question," the girl said, leaning in for emphasis on her anger. Her voice was serious and demanded his full attention and obedience.

"S-sorry," he said. "It's just..."

"It's a simple question," she mumbled quietly, standing up straight again. She crossed her arms. "Simple question and you can't even answer it. You barge in here, fall on top of me, and then ignore a **_simple _**question. Stupid, little piece of-"

"Ninmei, please," came another voice. This time it was male. Danny's eyes finally left the girl and fell upon...her companion. He gave a startled yelp and almost fell backwards into the dust again. It...it...it... "He's obviously not from around here," the being said.

"No kidding," the girl, Ninmei, said.

"It..." Danny started, pointing at the, believe it or not, _dragon_! It was small, about half-way up Ninmei's thigh, three feet at most. But from where Danny stood, the dragon looked as if he would be taller than her should he be standing on his back two feet. Not to mention this dragon looked rather strange. He didn't have scales or anything, it was fur. Like a cat almost, but more...scratch that. This feline was not the cute little kitties people were used to. He looked different.

"He," the dragon replied. "I'm a he, don't forget that." Danny blinked once. Twice. Three times. He even tried to see if it was his imagination by rubbing his eyes, but no matter what, this cat-dragon still sat before him. A black, sapphire-blue winged dragon with wings a tail and everything.

"I think he's in shock," Ninmei grumbled.

"Yeah, it looks like it," the dragon replied.

"You talk!" Danny exclaimed. "And you're a cat-dragon! And you're...her...friend?"

"Yes," the dragon said. "I am Kash. I am, in a sense,a cat dragon, but not exactly. I'll explain that later. I talk. You are not from around here and Ninmei wants to beat you up. Does that clear things up for you? " Danny nodded. "Good," the dragon, Kash, said, nodding his head.

"Can I kill him now?" Ninmei asked harshly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Danny said. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble! My friend Wulf tore a hole into the wrong dimension! I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Well, you are here," Ninmei said. "And you're causing me more trouble than I need! I have more than enough with this darn place going into total chaos! I don't need you to make things worst!"

"Ninmei is a little stressed right now," Kash said. His voice, now that Danny listened carefully, was a little bit light, but still taking a dip on the deep end. He had sapphire-colored eyes.

"I could tell," Danny mumbled. "Listen, is there anyway I can get out of this place? I really need to go back into the Real World and-"

"Don't even think we're going to help you!" Ninmei snapped. "Like I said, we have enough problems as it is. You're gonna need a new guide because we have business to take care of right now!" Her silver eyes gleamed.

"But there's no one around!" Danny exclaimed, motioning all around them. It was true. The surrounding area was barren and looked like a desert. Rocks, an occasional plateau, nothing. The wind blew softly now and the sky was blue, the sun was bright. But it wasn't hot at all.

"Is that my problem?" Ninmei asked. She began to walk past him. Kash stood rooted to his spot.

"Ninmei, maybe we could help him," he said. "Besides, not much has happened since the last attack a few days ago. Ninmei now stopped about five feet away from Danny. She looked over her shoulder and eyed the boy. He was still in ghost form, so he didn't look as strange as he would have in human form.

"A guy with some stupid emblem on his chest who doesn't even know where he is," Ninmei grumbled, looking at Danny. The teenager stood there, looking a bit less than perfectly alert. Ninmei sniffed, shook her head, and continued walking away from them. "Unbelievable. Come on, Kash."

The cat-dragon walked past Danny, looking back at the boy with slight guilt. Ninmei had only gotten about three feet farther than her previous spot when a large blur and loud blast sounded and rock, sand, and dust rose up and fell down. Danny rushed up, but was stopped when dust blurred his vision. "Ninmei!" he exclaimed, then found himself falling over again as something knocked against him. He fell backwards with a grunt. There were no screams, just wind, dust and rock for awhile. Then, a giant purple-blue dragon stood before them in the crater it had left when landing from the sky. Danny gazed up at the being. He now noticed that Ninmei lay on her stomach next to him, gazing at the dragon as well. Kash was on his feet, looking at the dragon too.

"Hey, kid?" Ninmei said.

Danny gulped. "Yeah?" he asked.

"About you're offer," she said. "I decided maybe we will help you. If you help us. Deal?"

"Deal," Danny choked out. all sounds were drowned out as the enemy dragon shrieked.

* * *

E/N: Thank ye, thank ye, to all of those who reviewed! And, by the way, this is a little AU. You probably all know that indeed Danny has seen dragons before (Dora and Erragon or whatever-his-name-is). Just pretend those episodes never happened! So, please don't review asking why he's so freaked to see a dragon. Thank ye, thank ye for your time! Once again, Ninmei and Kash belong to KieiNeko. Thanks bunches of oats for letting me use your characters!

--Airamé Phantom


	3. Kishamaki

A/N: New chappie!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom's not mine. He's Butch Hartman's. It seems I will never capture him. Ninmei and Kash belong to my friend KieiNeko.

KieiNeko drew a picture of Kash! Here's the link:  
img123 .imageshack .us/ img123/ 5157/ kashkj1. jpg  
Oh, and Kash is mis-colored because of lack of the correctly-colored pens. He is a sapphire color, so 'dun worry about it!

I tried to draw a picture of Ninmei. It's not great, but here's the link:  
img307 .imageshack .us/ img307/ 6842/ scanii2. jpg

Make sure to take out the spaces!

**

* * *

**

Void of Chaos

Chapter Three

First Things First

* * *

The shriek the dragon made Danny close his eyes and cover his ears quickly as he fought to make his legs slip beneath him and stand him up. It sounded horrible and loud, like the screeching of tires on pavement and knives sharpening all at once. It was overwhelming. He staggered a step or two.

"Come on!" Ninmei's voice pierced through the seemingly never-ending shriek like a sharpened blade. A hand wrapped around Danny's arm and he felt himself being yanked up.

"Ninmei, it's Kishamaki! And he's not happy!" Kash's voice floated through as Danny found himself standing in front of a seemingly gigantic dragon before them. Well, he seemed big. This dragon was like the one's he'd seen in mythical books and stuff. It was a black color but had a bright sheen as the sun hit down on him, making the scales look as if they were also green and purple. It was at least three times Danny's height, he notice. The dragon, or Kishamaki as Kash called him, took in a deep breath.

"Is he-" Danny started, but his thoughts were confirmed when Kash, who was about three yards away from where Ninmei and Danny were, jumped out of the way as Kishamaki opened his mouth and blew out black flames. The ground the flames touched turned into gray ash, even if it was sand!

Danny's eyes widened. Obviously this dimension didn't work like the Real World. Sand turned to glass when under great heat in the Real World. This must be something different from fire then; more gruesome. "Don't just stand there, idiot!" Ninmei growled suddenly, breaking his thoughts. Kishamaki was taking another deep breath.

"I've never fought a dragon!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm a ghost not a slayer!"

"We don't plan on slaying Kishamaki!" Ninmei exclaimed suddenly. There was sudden, unbelievably, grief in her voice. Her voice grew softer and more firm; sad. "We can't do that." She sighed and turned to where Kash was distracting Kishamaki slightly. Kash dodged another blast of dragon-fire.

"Any time now, Ninmei!" he shouted, jumping towards where Ninmei and Danny were standing.

"What are you guys planning? If you don't slay the guy, he's going to torch you! Not to mention anyone who's in his way of doing that! Meaning: _**me**_!" Danny shouted. The warriors usually slay the dragon according to every book and movie he's seen in his whole life. But then again, Kash himself what a type of dragon. What was holding them back from stopping this dragon? If it seemed as if he were an enemy?

"Not if we can help it," Kash grunted. His good personality had just gone down the drain. He seemed a little more serious now; just as Ninmei's personality had grown a bit less proud, Kash had turned a little bit more hostile. "Look, we know what we're doing. And we're not in our right to slay a friend."

"Friend?" Danny asked, astounded. He turned back to the dragon. Spittle dripped down it's massive, black-scaled jaw. It's red eyes gleamed with only hatred and anger. He couldn't believe it. "He's….your friend?"

"Was, until that son of a bitch came to this realm. Now it's our job to defeat and stop him from taking more warriors. Most of the other warriors have been put under his damn trance," Ninmei said. There it was again, Danny noticed, a hint of grief in her voice. Her voice grew softer again. "Now it's our job to get Kishamaki back his mind."

"What?" Danny asked. The black breathed in again.

"Just stay out of our way!" Ninmei said. She brought both hands together, laced and curled her pinky and ring fingers inwards, all the while leaving her middle and index fingers up and curling her thumbs inward towards the hand sign. Within only a few seconds before the fire could strike Ninmei as Kishamaki exhaled, a silver-gray fire surrounded her. Danny was forced to stumble backwards with Kash until the fire finally died down. A new dragon stood where Ninmei had once been. Kishamaki looked confused for a little while as the new, silver-colored dragon looked up at him. The dragon seemed to smile and the bigger, black dragon staggered backwards a few steps, seeming to gasp.

Then, the silver dragon spoke. Danny couldn't understand the words she was saying, only knew they most certainly were not English at all. And from the pitch of voice, he noticed this dragon was Ninmei. _Save the questions for later,_ he thought to himself. He looked at Kash, who's eyes were glued to the black dragon. Danny followed his gaze and saw that the black dragon's expression - if it could have one - was confusion straight through mixed with a type of knowing that Danny did not understand. The words grew louder and more stern at the end of the silver dragon's speech with one last, angry syllable. Then, a small globe of blue-white light appeared in front of the new dragon's mouth, eventually forming a beam and shooting it at Kishamaki. The blue-white fire consumed the black dragon, forming a type of containment for it. Ninmei stopped the flow of energy and the beam died down, but the flames still surrounded Kishamaki.

A silver-white light caught Danny's eye. He turned to his right. Ninmei, turned back into her regular human form, looked as serious as ever, not a single warm or soft look crossing her facial expression. "What was that?" Danny asked quietly.

"It's supposed to wear away the hatred from him," Kash said, answering for Ninmei. "But we have yet to figure out if it'll work on Kishamaki."

"If he's been under the trance long enough, it won't work," Ninmei said. "He'll be evil as long as he lives. And...we'll have to go with your plan, kid." She smiled a small, forced and weak smile, and Danny could tell that she had known Kishamaki for a very long time. He turned back to the fiery form before him, soft shrieks escaping the black-scaled friend/enemy. Then, a small gasp escaped Ninmei's lips and a surprised look crossed her features. She ran forward a few steps as the black dragon suddenly began to both change form and shrink down to an almost human size. "It...it worked!" Ninmei exclaimed. The fire finally died down, leaving behind a weakened human male on all fours on the ground, panting heavily. "Kishamaki!"

"Ninmei!" Kash said. "It may not have worked all the way! You mustn't near him yet!" Kash ran forth and rounded in front of Ninmei, causing her to have to skid into a stop before knocking into him. She glared at him. "You know this already, Ninmei," Kash said sternly between clenched teeth. A hard look crossed his sapphire eyes. "Get control of yourself."

Ninmei gritted her teeth and then looked towards the rising Kishamaki. Kishamaki, in his human form, wore a white shirt with long sleeves and a touch of sophistication to it. His pants were a dark brown-black color and his black boots reached half-way up to his knees. A white sash was wrapped around his waist. His brown hair was longish. "What's wrong?" Danny asked then, coming up next to Ninmei and Kash as they witnessed the male stand to his feet and try to catch his breath. No one made an effort to answer his question and he was forced to wait along with the others. Finally, their questions were answered with a single look from the male.

Kishamaki lifted his glance and Ninmei had to turn away as he fists clenched. She began to mumbled beneath her breath and Danny saw why. Kishamaki's eyes were glowing red still, and he bared his teeth, as if challenging them further. "He's still..." Danny started.

"Evil," Kash grunted, finishing the sentence for him. The dragon looked at Ninmei with utmost respect and concern.

"You know what to do," Ninmei sighed, hugging her arms slightly as she lifted her glance back up to her once-before friend and ally. She looked at Kishamaki with a look of grief and guilt in her silver-colored eyes. "He has no hope now." Kash nodded his head and walked forward towards Kishamaki. Ninmei turned and began to walk away, not wanting any part of this destruction of ally. Danny followed after her, walking quickly to keep up with her long strides. She kept her glance strictly on the ground and closed her eyes when she heard a pained shriek coming from Kishamaki. Then she stopped.

"He was a good friend, wasn't he?" Danny asked, stepping in front of her.

"He was a good friend and a good ally," Ninmei sighed. Foot steps came from behind them and Kash appeared standing next to Ninmei. She looked at him and then sighed. "What's your name kid?" she asked, looking at Danny.

"Danny, or Phantom, whichever," he replied.

"Well, Phantom," Ninmei said. "It's about time we tell you how the warriors of this realm live. Dragons, warriors, dragon riders, we're all the same in one way or the other. And it's about time you learn our ways."

"Then you'll get me out of this place?"

"Maybe."

"What?"

"Yes, we will. But you gotta help us first."

"Fine..."

Ninmei sighed and looked up into the sky. Behind them, nothing remained. As if Kishamaki never was there in the first place. None of them turned back to see.

* * *

E/N: Ah, thanks for reading 'til the end! 

--Airamé Phantom


	4. Dragonne Metropolis

A/N: New chappie! I hope you guys loved the drawings! I'ma draw a newer, more better drawing of Ninmei, just you wait:3

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom's not mine. He's Butch Hartman's. And ya know what? I think I may have a chance to capture him with my dear friend Phantasia! Ninmei and Kash belong to my friend **KieiNeko** (you must read her fic 'Runaway Phantom'! It is one of the best I've read so far!).

**

* * *

**

Void of Chaos

Chapter Four

Dragonne Metropolis

* * *

They'd been walking in silence for a long time now, Ninmei and Kash walking in front of Danny as the boy kept trying to figure out where they were going. But everywhere he looked, whether left, right, forward, or behind, there was always barren desert and the occasional large plateaus and rocks formations. The sand was a reddish brown color and the sky looked fogged up with it. The sun, of course, was shining extremely bright, but there was almost no heat. This was a strange world he failed to comprehend.

"We're going to take you to the metropolis," Ninmei said suddenly after awhile.

"What?" Danny asked, surprised she'd spoken. He'd sort of been wondering if she'd forgotten he was even there.

"Remember what I said about teaching you our ways?" Ninmei asked.

"Yes," Danny said uncertainly.

"Well, first things first: you're going to learn why all this is happening to the dragons in the metropolis and what we need to do to help," Kash replied.

"But..." Danny staretd, then sighed. This was the only way he could get out of this place: by helping them. But he didn't know anything about dragons! He rubbed the back of his neck in thought as he contemplated this in slight silence.

Ninmei watched him out of the corner of her eye. She side-smirked. "Of course, if you don't want to..." she started.

Danny's gaze snapped up towards her and a look of panic swept over his expression. He brougth boths hands up and waved them as he smiled. "No, no! It's no problem! I'd love to help!" he said quickly.

Ninmei laugehd a harty laugh then, almsot mocking him. "You know, kid, you're the weirdest outsider we've ever had..."

Danny blinked. "The weirdest outsider...?" he repeated slowly. "Wait! You've had other people enter your universe before?!" Ninmei's expression changed. She frowned, her corners of her lips pulling back a little, and her brows furrowed. Danny was confused now. Had he said something wrong? Did he ask a forbidden question, or...?

"It was an outsider." The gruff voice could only belong to Kash, the sapphire-colored cat-dragon having come up next to Danny while the teen hadn't been paying attention. He blinked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"An outsider," Ninmei continued, still walking ahead of them. She paused her words, almost searching for the correct to go about the explanation. "It was an outsider that brought upon this dimension what chaos we have going on. That dragon...Kishamaki, he's a full dragon, no inbetween. He has only two forms: dragon and human."

"And you?" Danny asked, raising an eye brow at her. If he was a full dragon, then what was she?

"I'm a half-dragon, one of the only five in the metropolis," she replied.

"And the best as well," Kash said, grinning a sharp-toothed smile.

Ninmei shuckled. "You flatter me, Kash," she sneered, but sighed and waved away the comment. "Half-dragon's have three forms. Turning into a full-fledge dragon, turning into an "anthro" dragon which is just like human form, but with a few dragon attributes, and human form." She paused. "About 50 percent of our population, though, is dragon riders. About 10 percent is actual dragons, 10 percent full dragons, 5 percent half-dragons, and the other 25 percent is composed of dragonnes, which is Kash's species and most abundant after the dragon riders."

"Dra-gon-nay?" Danny asked, the word falling a bit sour on his tongue. She said it funny, he must admit.

"Close enough," Kash laughed, grinning at the teen.

Danny side-frowned at him, but continued on with his questions. "So, about this outsider...how'd he get here in the first place?" he asked.

"Well, he came exactly the same way you did, through a portal of some sort," Ninmei explained softly. "We don't know where, how, or anything. All we know is that he was not of this world. He was...a stranger." Her tone softened, almost as if caught within a memory. Her words had trailed off a little, making Danny give her an odd, questioning look.

"We thought he was a friendly stranger," Kash explained further. "We thought he was harmless. But he'd brought with him many secrets and unsolved mysteries. We knew not which world he'd come form, nor even what he was. He resembled a human, but he did not seem to be..." He paused. "...**_completely _**human..."

"So...what do you know about him?"

"He's a back-stabbing, power-desperate, foolish, little-"

"Ninmei..." Kash said warningly, stopping the girl just as she was about to utter the last word dying to leave her lips. She sighed exasperatedly.

"That he's a very good thief..." she said curtly, and headed off towards what looked like the edge of the land they'd been walking on.

"Don't you even know his name?" Danny asked, trying one last time to get as much information as possible.

Ninmei stopped, shoulders slumped. "His name, Phantom, was Minowasuoh..." she said, and contineud on her way.

"Note to self..." Danny mumbled incoherently. "Don't anger _her majesty_..."

"Very funny, kid," Ninmei said, ehr tone dangerous. Danny wince,d having hoped she hadn't ehard him say anything. But apparently she didn't care. Instead she said, "Let's focus the the stuff at hand, shall we?", stopping at the edge and putting a fist on her hip. Kash skipped head of Danny again, then stopped, sitting down next to Ninmei. Danny walked up as well, and boy was it a sight!

Down below about who knows how many feet, a large city, almost glowing in the sun-light. Marble buildings in the center, and small, slightly primitive huts littered around it like a village. But most huts looked as if they were well off. They looked like little pueblos scattered about. Mud bricks, reeds, anything that could serve to strengthen the walls of the people's homes was used. Towards the left of the "Metropolis", a shining lake that stretched for quite a distance at all angles.

"Danny, this is the Dragonne Metropolis, our home," Ninmei said.

* * *

E/N: Hm...Hope you liked the chappie! 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
